<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Days of Owltober by Rabakku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781100">The Days of Owltober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabakku/pseuds/Rabakku'>Rabakku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity's Hideout, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Odalia Blight Being an Asshole, One Shot Collection, Owltober, Protective Siblings, Some of these will have gay panic (cal'amity'), just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabakku/pseuds/Rabakku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is collection of one-shots I am doing to celebrate spooky month with the Owl House. They can range from a thousand words to the more beefy ten thousand, but they will all be one chapter stories focusing on the current Owltober day. I will be following Baburrito's Owltober, found here: https://ba-burrito-art.tumblr.com/post/628869068405997568/since-i-wont-be-participating-in-inktober-this</p><p>Latest: Favorite Place - Azura Book Club finally kicking off, but since the club isn't official yet, Amity and Luz decide to hold it in Amity's Hideout. What could go wrong? <br/>Soon: Favorite Scene - Still deciding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hair Dye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter prompt is simply put, best character. Well, favorite happen to come in a pair, and it wouldn't feel right just writing one of the twins. So, here it is, Owltober Day 1, Favorite character!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hah, Professor Vis has no idea what she released on the world!" Edric smirked as he cast a small spell circle into the open air of a door frame. He waved his hand, and it vanished, but the air surrounding the frame now had a small aura to it. </p><p>"Right? Who knew giving teenagers the ability to create illusions you could feel wouldn't have terrible consequences? Water, that will soak you to the bone, yet it doesn't actually exist! No cleanup, but a perfect prank." Emira cast her own spell circle, creating a small illusion of a full pail of water. She placed her hand in the circle, and turned her wrist and watched as the bucket dumped forth a visible image of water. as the water rained down, it damped all the area around it. She turned her wrist the opposite was and the illusion reversed, and she pulled her hand out and hid the circle. </p><p>"So, Amity opens the door, your image illusion is going to make it look like water rains on her, and the new spell I cast will make it actually feel like water?" Edric asked his twin sister, and she gave him an affirmative nod. They both smirked at each other before Edric casted a new circle to close the door, since entering would just cause the spell to hit him instead. With a quick flip, the door closed itself, the words 'Mittens' graffitied on magically, in a small but bright glittery lettering. The twins shared a high five and began walking back down the hall towards their own rooms.</p><p>"That child is out way, way too late again! It is nearly 8 already! It's that human, I just know it."</p><p>Well, this is a little more interesting than the rooms, the twins supposed, poking their head around the corner to see their mom furiously tapping her foot and looking at the door. The gave each other short looks and shrugs, but quickly turned back when they heard a clicking of the door. The door slowly opened up and Amity revealed herself behind it. She was wearing a fairly large smile, almost in a trance, until it was interrupted by the sight of her mother. </p><p>"Amity. Where, have you been." Odalia shot daggers with her stare alone, which was enough to make the twins shiver even from the side view they had. </p><p>"I, I was just out studying with Bosch-" She tried to defend, looking away sheepishly. </p><p>"Do not give me that." Odalia cut her off sharply, "I've heard all week from her parents about how lowly you're falling. You've been hanging out with that half-a-witch and the lowly mortal girl. They've been on and up bragging about how their daughter is so much socially better, not dragged down by such weak witches and that wannabe."</p><p>"But, Luz and Willow are fully cap-"</p><p>"Amity Blight do not talk back to me. And look at you, your roots are really starting to show. We need to get that dyed again as soon as possible." </p><p>"I don't want to dye my hair!" This time, it wasn't meek, it was a shout. Amity had yelled, and her breathing became ragged as she choked back tears. The look on Odalia's face only get more ferocious.</p><p>"You will dye your hair. It is not a choice. I did not ask you. To your room, I expect to not hear another word." Amity obliged. Silently, though forced, she marched towards her room. She whipped past the twins, who both gave her a look of guilt. Amity didn't even look up at them though. Suddenly, as Amity opened her door, they both had remembered their deed. They didn't even have time to try and stop it before the sound of water splashing and a bucket hitting the ground. Amity stood still in the door way appearing drenched. She could have looked back, and glared at the twins. But she just kept walking, and closed the door behind her with a painful and resounding thud. Both their hearts shattered simultaneously.</p><p>Odalia brushed herself off, and gave a heavy sigh as she brushed past the hallway the twins were hiding in to take the stairs upwards. "That girl will learn her place, this family is orderly. I will keep it that way. She continued upstairs and from far away on the upper door heard an echo of a second slammed door. Emira looked at Edric, and gave a motion with her head in the direction of Amity's door. Edric nodded and both approached it. Both revealed the magic circles that was controlling the magic and dispelled them. They knew just drying her off wouldn't help anything, though, as Edric gave a small couple of knocks. They didn't receive an answer. </p><p>"Mitte, I mean, Amity, answer the door." Emira said, with as much sincerity as she could form. </p><p>"Just, go away." Was all they got from a muffled and faint voice. </p><p>"Please? We're sorry about the bucket, we just want to talk."</p><p>"I don't care about the stupid prank, leave me alone!" This time Amity was much louder, and very desperate. The twins both shared a simultaneous sigh. They gave each other a shallow nod before heading back towards their rooms.</p><p>"Emira, you think she will be alright?"</p><p>Emira didn't answer right away. She stopped at the end of the hallway, right next to their doors, which were across from one another. She peered into the massive living room, and the astoundingly large family portrait. She stared at Amity, only a couple years old, with freshly dyed green hair. None of the siblings shared an ounce of happiness in them. They suppose it was only even hung up because Odalia really liked the way she looked in it. Even their Dad didn't look too happy, a forced but practiced smile. Emira looked back over at Edric with some despair in her eyes. "She will be okay. Just, give her time, and when she finally is ready we can try to make it up to her." She gave him a meek smile, and he nodded solemnly, and wordlessly turned around to disappear into his room.</p><p>The next couple hours were devoid of any and all sounds. A dreary atmosphere settled over the house, and neither twin could gain any focus on their school work. Edric was laying sideways on the bed, his head hanging over, a notebook messily sprawled on the floor next to him as if dropped. Emira was slouched over her desk. Her pencil was laid on top of her Illusions textbook, as her head laid on her hands. Both were deep in thought about the earlier events, and guilt piled on them, even though they meant no harm in what they did. </p><p>They were both broken out of their thoughts by a firm marching down the hall. Edric slowly poked his head out, only to see Emira doing the same across the hall. Both observed down the hall as Odalia gave Amity's door a powerful set of knocks. In her other hand, a small green vial. They saw the light from the room enter the hallway as the door was opened. </p><p>"Let's get that hair of yours fixed, I already have the master bathroom ready for it." </p><p>Once more, the twins looks to one another, but this time, the look they exchanged was pure resolve. They seemed to connect almost, each knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Both gave a firm nod before walking out of their rooms down the hallway. </p><p>"No." It was one word, but Emira spoke it with resolve. Odalia turned with surprise at her two kids, both with their hands on their hips and very stern faces. Amity meekly poked her head out the room, with tears at the corners of her very reddened eyes. She also expressed some surprise.</p><p>"What? Did you say, no?" She asked incredulously.</p><p>Emira nodded firmly. "Amity will not be dyeing her hair."</p><p>Odalia stared forward furious, still not wanting to believe the backtalk she was receiving. "I suggest you two head back to your rooms, I will not be hearing that word again."</p><p>Edric stepped forth and returned the glare. "If you try to do anything with her hair, Me and Emira will both dye our hair brown. Same permanent dye you used on Amity, and it won't go away until our roots grow enough to cut it off."</p><p>Odalia gasped, her eyes looking back and forth between the twins. "You all have severely began to overstep yourselves. You will all learn who rules this family. I will not stand for such, such idiocy in my household!" She glared back at Amity, "Fine! Keep your roots. Only the family needs to match, and as far as I am concerned, you're still only your Dad's. But do not dare ever approach that human again, I will not have my name tarnished by your choosing of acquaintances." She turned on her heels, and stomped back down the hall, brushing past both twins. Silence sat between the siblings until a powerful door slam once more was heard throughout the house. Amity fell to her knees, tears welling at her eyes. Both the twins walked up and kneeled next to her. Emira placed her hand gently on her back and rubbed in circles, for the little comfort it would provide.</p><p>They let the tears run for a minute, to allow Amity to let it all out. Edric was the first to speak up, "Live your life the way you want to, don't live in fear of her. If you ever want to head out with Luz or Willow, just tell us and we will cover. We promise."</p><p>"What happens if she finds out. You know she always does." Amity choked out.</p><p>This time, Emira spoke up, "We will all cross that bridge when it comes to it, together. If we really have to, we will burn it once we are across."</p><p>Amity lunged forward, engulfing both twins in a hug. Both were surprised, but leaned into it, returning the hug back. They sat like that for a good couple minutes before Emira pulled back. She smiled at the two, "We're siblings, and we care about you. No matter what, and no matter how hard a time we give you, you'll always be our sister."</p><p>Amity couldn't express how happy she was starting to feel again. No matter how cold the household seemed to get living with her parents, she was never, ever on her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Human Appreciation Society: Battle for President</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a terrible day, Mattholomule finds his time leading the club is limited. He tries a last ditch attempt to keep it going. A wizard's dual ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Owltober: Day 2! This time, the prompt is simply put: Least Favorite Character. And, as I am sure many of the fans agree, that would be Mattholomule. Even his design makes him look like a jerk, and his personality in 'Under The Spotlight' did not help with that. Anyway, enjoy the one-shot, hope y'all like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mattholomule trudged into the club room, twigs and leaves jutting out from his clothing all over his body. He looked like an absolute mess. In hindsight, it wasn’t his best bet pranking Boscha like that. She had been making several choice comments directed at him, and he was tired of it. He really just didn’t expect her to get so angry that would make her literally throw him across the outside dining area into a thorny pokebloom plant. He slammed the door behind him with such force it’s a wonder the hinges didn’t snap at once. </p>
<p>He never once swept his gaze around the room, he simply walked forward and plopped down on the chair behind the podium. He quickly hopped up with a yelp, however, and reached down to angrily pluck another thorn from his behind. He threw it at the wall in anger, before finally noticing the two sitting in the front seats of the classroom. Before him was a young blue-haired cyclops and a young one-eyed unigoat.</p>
<p>“What are you two looking at!” He scolded them, and they both exchanged almost disappointed looks. Mattholomule plopped down in his chair, also just now noticing the paper with a bright red stamp on it that sat under his nose. He gave it a glance before once more getting angry. </p>
<p>“A letter of resignation? Bo just can't get up and leave like that! Why would anyone want to leave the Human Appreciation Society!”</p>
<p>The unigoat spoke first, “Matt, we are all going to be leaving.” He moved forward and set a small paper down with the same red stamp before continuing, “We haven’t learned anything about humans in almost a month. At this point we are just going to join the Human Fantasy Club.”</p>
<p>“Wha- the Human Fantasy Club? You’d rather sit around and just act like humans?”</p>
<p>The cyclops moved forward and set her paper down as well. “We miss when Augustus was the president. It hasn’t been the same.” Both began walking towards the exit.</p>
<p>Mattholomule only had a weak, “Eileen, Nigoa, wait.”</p>
<p>The door shut softly behind them. Mattholomule could only stare at the door in disappointment. </p>
<p>He pounded his hands down on the desk with rage. “Fine. I don’t need any members to host this stupid club anyway.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“What do you mean I need at least 3 more members?!”</p>
<p>Principle Bump shifted in his chair and leaned forward, dropping some papers in front of Mattholomule. “We give clubs entire classrooms and access to millions of books and other resources. We don’t have room for clubs of 1 person to be hogging those resources. All clubs have to have at least a little bit of a following, and therefore they have at least 4 members in each club. You have until Friday to get enough members for it to stay open.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mattholomule watched over the cafeteria, looking from student to student. He knew so few people that weren’t already in a club. In fact, he only really knew two….</p>
<p>His thoughts trailed off as he began staring at a particular table. Gus, Willow, Luz, and Amity were all enjoying a meal together. They always had the same spot, and always sat there in the same position. As he stared onward, gears began clicking in his head, until reaching a particular ‘Aha!’ moment, complete with a lightbulb and all. With confidence, he swiveled on his seat, and began marching over to that small table they shared. He stopped right next to Gus, who hadn’t even noticed his approach until Luz sent a glare behind him. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” She said pointedly. Now, all four witches at the table were staring at him. </p>
<p>“Augustus. I challenge you to a witch’s dual.”</p>
<p>Gus stared at him in disbelief, “Me? Why?”</p>
<p>“If you win, you can have president of the Human Appreciation Club back.”</p>
<p>Gus lit up, “Really?!”</p>
<p>“But! If I win, you and all 3 of your friends here have to become permanent members.” He spoke with conviction, and smirked at the gasps around the table.</p>
<p>“But wait, if we are in that I can’t make an Azura Book club.” Luz stated, a little disappointedly. </p>
<p>“Honestly, Amity wouldn’t mind, she already spends all day appreciating a hu- mmph!” Willow was cut off by Amity’s abomination placing her hand over her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What she means is, all three of us already have plans to join other clubs, we couldn’t just up and leave to join that.” Amity said, forcing herself to not blush from Willow’s insinuations.</p>
<p>Gus looked disappointed, but he couldn’t ignore the urges telling him to accept the dual. He met Mattholomule’s smirk with one of his own, and drew a dual circle. Before anyone could say anything, the duel was sealed. “Alright, Augustus, tonight at Midnight, we meet on Harrow Peak. Do not be late.” He stormed off before anymore could be said.</p>
<p>All three witches were staring at him with shocked expressions. “Hehe, trust me guys, there is no way I’ll lose this.”</p>
<p>“But you really only know illusion magic! We aren’t allowed to study out of track and you know that.” Willow said, with a high degree of worry. </p>
<p>Amity was looking down with a little bit of sadness. Luz noticed pretty quickly. “Hey, don’t worry Amity, we will definitely still get our club. In Anime, some of the coolest villains are the ones with intense mind games. Oh, Amity, you’re siblings are in the Illusions track, maybe they know some advanced Illusion spells that could help us!”</p>
<p>“Oh we could definitely teach you some things!” A voice from behind Luz shouted. She yelped in surprise. She swiveled around to be met with the two twins standing over her. </p>
<p>“Oh no…” Amity said under her breath. </p>
<p>“You want to play with someone’s mind, their emotions are where they are most vulnerable. For instance, fear.” Edmira circled the air to form a small magic circle, slowly hundreds of spiders began spewing from the plate in front of a poor girl farther down the table. She screamed and nearly fell out of her chair trying to get up and run off. Both Emira and Edric snickered. </p>
<p>This time, Edric stepped forward, “Disgust.” He also made a small circle, this time a small green fog engulfed a student’s head, and he began choking on his breath as he began to move away from where he was to attempt to get fresh air. His face was swirling with pure disgust. “That’s the smell that Skint’s give off when they spray. It can even knock someone out.” Edric smirked, and looked back at Emira. “And, of course, embarrassment.” </p>
<p>Emira smirked at her sister, “Hey, Amity, care to share what you were singing in the shower this morning.” </p>
<p>Amity’s face went red and she glared at them, “Sh, Shut up!”</p>
<p>“Do you declare that we win this Witch’s Dual?” Edric smiled with triumph. </p>
<p>“We aren’t even in, ugh, yes, I concede defeat!” Amity said, looking away from the group with a red face. </p>
<p>“Wait what magic was used there?” Luz asked in confusion. </p>
<p>“Oh, no magic required for that one.” Emira said with a wink. </p>
<p>Gus thought on it for a minute before saying anything, “Still, are there any forms of illusion magic that I could actually attack him with? Once he finds out it’s all illusions it will be over.”</p>
<p>Luz had a lightbulb moment right as he finished, “Eda! She knows so much magic, surely she can teach you a couple things!”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“So, you want to win a magic dual using only one type of magic? That’s a lost cause.” All four witches were now standing in the kitchen of the Owl House. </p>
<p>“Oh come on Eda, you gotta know some type of really powerful illusion,” Luz said. Eda thought about it for a moment, and even walked to a nearby counter to flip through a spell book. “Oh, how about this?” Eda cast a small circle hidden from the view of others, and suddenly, she was gone. Vanished, from thin air.</p>
<p>Luz looked panicked as she looked around, “Eda? Eda!”</p>
<p>“Boo!” She reappeared right behind the group, scaring all of them to various degrees. “Taadaa, invisibility. And, since you’re in the school of illusion, it has the smallest casting size requirement of them all, so it doesn't even look like you're doing magic if you can hide it right.” </p>
<p>Gus was absolutely enthralled, “And you can teach me that?!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Within a couple hours, Gus was gone, back, gone, back, he almost seemed to be teleporting. The others were all really impressed with how natural a learner he seemed to be at it. Eda herself also seemed proud. “Alright dweebus, you catch on quite nicely. Now, just don’t use that in school and you’ll be solid. I had so many detentions from that. Ah, those were the days.”</p>
<p>“Wait, why would Gus get detention from a simple spell in his track.” Amity asked with a hint of confusion.</p>
<p>“Because invisibility is outlawed by the emperor’s coven? Is this not common knowledge?” Eda said matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>“You taught Gus an illegal spell! Ugh, he can’t dual Mattholomule like that, he would just report him to the school!” Luz said with a little exasperation, and finished with a groan. “And now it’s only four hours to midnight.” She looked over and Gus had stopped casting the spell, now looking at the ground with a depressed face. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry guys, I shouldn’t have gotten you all mixed up in this.” He stated with full sincerity.</p>
<p>“Hey, no matter what happens, I’m sure we can still have fun in the club. He just said we have to join it, maybe we can host Azura reading as a side activity? We will make it work out. He can’t really tell us no, either. What’s he gonna do, kick us out?”</p>
<p>“You’re right, thanks. But, I don’t think we will have to just make do, I have an idea on how I can just win this thing.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Mattholomule smirked as he stood tall on one side of the makeshift battlefield that was created on Harrow Peak. To his shock, word spread quickly through the school and at least 50 other students had shown up to cheer from the sidelines, but now he could embarrass Augustus in front of everyone, and finally start gaining his popularity back by enslaving the nerd squad into his club. Once he had a real human, the ex-popularity queen Amity, Willow, who was gaining her own following, and the young prodigy that was Gus, his club would quickly become the most popular in Hexside. </p>
<p>Cheers began erupting as the 4 witches he despised had finally appeared coming up the mountain towards him. Gus led the pack, and walked confidently into the middle of the field, not at all phased by the audience. He walked right up in front of Mattholomule, and extended his hand. “You ready?”</p>
<p>“Hah, I should be asking you that one. Time to get pummeled. But hey, at least you’ll finally get into the club again.” Mattholomule gave an aggressive smirk as he took his hand and shook it. However, instead of letting go, he grabbed his hand firmly and brought up his other hand coating in fire. Gus gasped but created a quick but blinding flash of light to stun Mattholomule as he backed off. He smirked widely as he summoned an abomination from behind him and sent it to fight Gus. </p>
<p>“Hey, he’s using magic from other tracks! That’s cheating!” Luz had shouted from the sideline. Gus swiftly ducked under its attempt to grab him, and made an illusion of a box around the abomination. It appeared too stupid to realize it was fake, and stopped moving since it didn’t think there was a way to complete what his owner wanted. </p>
<p>“Ugh, how useless!” Mattholomule said while bringing his hand to the ground to summon plants from under Gus. Gus had experience with mock dual’s against Willow, however, and knew the basic attack patterns from the plants track, and using that knowledge was able to swiftly dodge through them. The name Gus began to echo from the sidelines as Mattholomule had yet to land a hit. He began getting angry, and formed a small circle and suddenly flashed and appeared behind Gus. Teleportation, now Gus knew that one was illegal. The knowledge didn’t do much for him as a fireball had already nailed him in the back, knocking him to the ground.</p>
<p>Mattholomule stood over him, another fireball primed, and a dastardly smile on his face, “Surrender, I’ve won.”</p>
<p>“No, you surrender!” Suddenly, Mattholomule felt a pain on his neck as the large patch of construction tags were all ripped from him at once, and he felt his power draining. He turned around, and standing next to him was none other than Gus. <br/>“All that magic is pretty neat and all, but you barely even beat my illusion that way!” Mattholomule’s jaw dropped as he turned to look back at the ground, but felt his feet fall from under him as his legs were swept by the illusion Gus. Both of them stood over the top of him, and stared down with proud faces as cheers filled the background, especially from his friends on the sideline. Gus and his Illusion high fived one another, and Gus extended an arm out to help Mattholomule up. </p>
<p>“So, can I finally have my club back?”</p>
<p>Mattholomule glared at him and grabbed his hand, “I surrender.” The dual circle reappeared before glowing a bright yellow and vanishing. Before he could say anything more, he was swept into a hug from behind and whirled around by Willow, as his friends congratulated him. </p>
<p>“This couldn’t have gone any better! We get both an Azura book club and Gus finally gets his club back! I bet Mattholomule won’t be messing with us anymore!” Luz cheered, pulling Amity into a hug as she had said ‘Azura Book Club’. Gus turned and looked back at Mattholomule, who was still sitting down where Gus had knocked him down, with a very upset face. He looked back at his friends and asked for a moment before walking back over. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’ve been pretty mean to my friends lately, but in the Human Appreciation Society, we accept all individuals, in order to come together and enjoy human culture. If you want, I won’t mind if you stay in the club.</p>
<p>Mattholomule looked away, “I, I don’t need to be in your stupid club. Humans are dumb anyway.”</p>
<p>“Well, if you ever change your mind about that… I’ll see you around at school.”</p>
<p>With that, Gus got back to the group, and Luz suggested to head out for some midnight ice cream. Nobody disagreed. The crowds were cleared out pretty fast, and soon all that remained on the Peak was Mattholomule, laying across the dueling grounds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this could have been a lot better if I wrote it into a full story and made the scenes flow better, but I had a lot of ideas and honestly, I just wanted to write a kinda cool battle between Gus and Matt in the end. Either way, it was very fun to write, and I enjoyed putting it together. Writing Gus and Matt in any kind of dynamic way is difficult. Despite my distaste for Matt, both him and Gus need more development in the show, they are both very static.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Azura Book Club, The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Azura Book Club is finally kicking off, but Luz and Amity need to find two more members before they can officialize it. Luz suggests they use Amity's hideout as a good place to hold their first unofficial meeting. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Welcome to Owltober Day 3, except this time it's actually day 5 cause I am behind. The prompt here is ‘favorite place’. I choose Amity's secret Hideout, because everyone needs a getaway to sneak out and read sappy and fluffy romance in peace without casual interruption. It's very cozy looking, and I am sure it will have much more future use for some quality Lumity in future episodes as well. On top of that? What could go wrong inviting your crush into the one place you keep all your deepest, darkest secrets? Nothing? Then let's get on with it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re suuuuure we can post these? I know you said you wanted it as a secret.” Luz asked while holding a massive stack of paper. </p><p>“Even if it was in secret, nothing gets past Ed and Em. They knew before I even said I was staying after school that we would be having it.” Amity replied, lightly rubbing the back of her neck. A small blush dusted her cheeks from memories of their teasing earlier. </p><p>“Well, what are we gonna do while we wait for members? He said he would hold the classroom for a week, but you still have so long before you have to go home.” Luz thought for a moment before launching herself forward right in front of Amity’s face, “Wait, your hideout! It’s perfect!”</p><p>Amity nearly fell backwards from the sheer proximity, and had to force a hard blush down Luz’s wide eyes gleamed at her own. She messily tossed her hands over Luz’s mouth,“Shhh! Y-, you don't have to tell the whole schoolyard about it.” Hers eyes darted around her, although she realized that throughout the whole plaza there was only two or three people and none of them paid her or Luz any mind.</p><p>“Do we really have to hold the meeting there anyway? It’s, uh, it’s really pretty out today no?” Amity tried forming some excuse, but Luz looked far too determined. </p><p>“Awe- come on~ it’s perfect! Just you and me, alone for two hours, it’s not like I’m staying the night or inviting a guest over? Pleaaaseee?” Luz did her best to make pleasing puppy dog eyes at Amity, staring intensely at her while doing it.</p><p>Amity slowly got redder and redder as the gaze went on, cracking from the sheer cuteness overload. Eventually, after her hitched breath turned into a very red face, she finally let a breath out with a muttered “fine” as she turned away to hide her blush. </p><p>“Yes!” Luz cheered. With the shout, she wrapped her arms around Amity and pulled her into a hug. Luz couldn’t see her from the angle, but from any outside perspective, Amity looked like she was ready to implode. </p><p>“She’s going to be the death of me…” Amity stated lowly under her breath. </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“N-nothing, nothing, why don’t we, uh, head over…”</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Amity slowly reached up and selected a small book to the side titled, “The Lone Witch &amp; Secret Room”. She slightly pulled it forward, and a small click was heard as the entire bookcase moved backwards and the right, revealing a rather large room behind it.</p><p>“Here we are…” Amity said  nervously as Luz walked forward towards the room. However, Amity noticed something in the room last second, and quickly grabbed Luz by the collar and pulled her backwards and to the side, “Sorry! I- uh, forgot to clean! Yeah, just, can’t have guests sitting in a mess the whole time huh?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it! I sleep in Eda’s collector room, I’m sure your hideout won’t be anything that <br/>bad.” Luz said, unfazed by the complete overreaction. </p><p>“No, I insist!” Suddenly, the room was closed in front of her. </p><p>On the other side, Amity began casting several circles over and over again burning what looked like a hundred crumpled pink notes, each with their own variation of Grom proposal and Luz’s name. She worked quickly, although a bit too quickly as she had to put out a small fire on the desk at one point. It took her a good two minutes, and the only one remaining was a small one pinned to her desk. This one wasn’t a note, but simply a small heart with the letters L + A written inside. She neatly folded it before putting it into her pocket.  </p><p>She opened the passageway back up and let Luz in. Luz gave her a smile for walking on in, gasping as she went inside. “This place is still so pretty! Much more so, you know, when you are here illegally… heh…” </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve spent a lot of time here. Had to make sure it was comfortable and inviting, and I had a lot of time to do it. Though, very few people have actually been in here, so even if it was a little run down it wouldn’t matter much. No one has been in here since, well, you, Ed and Em that one day…” Amity trailed off. That day still left a bit of a sour taste, even if it did end pretty well. </p><p>“I’m really sorry about that… I didn’t even know it was yours. And the diary, all tha-” <br/>“Luz, it’s okay, they both explained that they had roped you into it, and even that you tried to stop it. I, I really appreciate that…” Amity sent Luz a small smile, “That day was low, even for them. Although, they did end up apologizing profusely after I had a talk with them later. That was also a little out of character. Then again, even they have their soft sides. They were the ones who built this place for me…” Amity looked around at the room, smiling at the many books and the warm atmosphere in general. </p><p>“They did?” </p><p>“Yeah, they found the passage way when we were younger, and helped me buy and place furniture and the many books you see in here. We all spent a lot of time here when we were younger.” Amity gave a small nostalgic laugh. </p><p>“They said they wouldn’t be caught dead hanging out in a library, though.”</p><p>“They would never admit it, but both used to read quite a lot, and Emira used to read a lot of romance. That’s how she found this room to begin with. They both grew out of it, but sometimes, if I’m lucky, I can sometimes catch them reading at home. Anyway, this hideout is where we just went to get away from the house. It just... doesn't feel right there sometimes. Dad is never home, and my mom is less than understanding…” Amity looked away and down, a frown now taking over her face. </p><p>Luz walked up, and pulled her into a hug. This time, it wasn’t a bear hug, one of overexcitement, but simply a comforting and gentle hug. Amity didn’t blush in response, just leaned into and hugged back. They say like that for a couple of seconds before Amity pulled herself back and gave Luz a gentle but very happy smile, “Thanks, Luz. Do you wanna… get started with the club?”</p><p>Luz gave an affirmative nod and they both walked over to the 4 Azura books. Amity went to grab the first book, but right as she pulled it, a magic circle appeared and went off. She barely had time to react as the words “LUMITY BOOK CLUB: LOVERS ONLY” lit up in bright words on the wall over the desk. Amity panicked, and quickly threw her hands over Luz’s eyes. </p><p>“Woah! What’s happening! What was that??!!”</p><p>Poor Luz didn’t even have time to read it as Amity covered her face and wildly began casting magic as the wall, trying her hardest to change it up, “It was just… a… surprise! That’s all, I just wasn’t ready for you to see it yet!” She pulled her hands off Luz’s face and the wall now sloppily read: Welcome to the Azura Bookclub, Luz!</p><p>“Awww, that’s so sweet!” Luz said, excited to see the bright message Amity made for her. It slowly began shifting again, however. The word Lumity had almost reformed as it moved to its original state, although Amity didn’t give it much time to do so as a flame flew across that part of the wall, scorching it, “Woah, uhm, Amity?”<br/>“It was a stylistic choice. Flames are cool.” Amity bluffed badly as she looked away. </p><p>“Heh, it was still really sweet. Thanks so much! Now that it’s official, I have an idea for our first activity.” </p><p>“Oh, and that is?” Amity asked, only to have focused as she stared at the flame marks with a twitching eye, ‘Those two are -dead!- when I get home’.</p><p>“Let’s randomly take a page, and we have to play the scene from memory! It will be fun,” Luz suggested. </p><p>Amity thought about it, and went over and grabbed the 4th book in the series, and set it on the table, “Well, how will we make sure it’s random?”</p><p>“Turn through it until I say stop. I won’t look, that way I can’t rig it or anything.”</p><p>Amity gave her a nod and began scrubbing through the book with her thumb. She heard a stop and immediately opened the page where her thumb rested and began reading. Luz whipped around to see for herself, though what she turned around to was Amity turning a crimson shade of red. The blush to top all blushes. Luz leaned over, and one started to fill her face as well.</p><p>“It’s the, that.. scene…” Amity started, her blush still slowly reaching new hues of red never before discovered. </p><p>“Ye-yeah, that one. We, uh, we could just do a different one, if you want…” Luz looked away. </p><p>“You didn’t say the whole scene… we could do the beginning, just like Grom?” Amity suggested, completely hiding her face by looking away. </p><p>“Yeah, w-we could do that. Do you know the dance…?”</p><p>“I do, you can, uh, take the lead.” Amity nervously offered her hand to Luz. Luz was unsure, but seeing the blush on Amity and imaging them both completing the dance, it was basically one of her romantic dreams come true. With Amity… She gave her best smile and grabbed her hand, and started with a slow twirl. The dance wasn’t particularly fast, or even very fancy. It happened in a ballroom, and Azura had visited to meet with someone who had information. Little did she know that information was from one of her old friend’s, someone she used to have a massive crush on. </p><p>Luz picked Amity up, spinning her lightly in her arms before dropping her into another follow up spin on the other side, and both were very comfortable in the rhythm. The dance was vividly described in the book, and the entire scene was very intimate. The way Azura tossed her around, and finished with the dip and the..</p><p>Amity was now being held by Luz as she was leaning back, her head just under Luz, who had her in the classic finishing dip. Both faces were mere centimeters apart, and the implications ran through both of their heads. Luz hoisted Amity back up and looked away, her face searing red. She quickly looked for something to change the topic, and at that moment she noticed a small purple note on the ground. </p><p>She picked it up, and unraveled it, “Hey, Amity, you must have dropped this during the, oh... L… that must be the person you wanted to ask to Grom…”</p><p>Right as Luz had started catching on to her feelings, as she was tempted to seal the dance the way it happened in the book, she just had to remember that Amity had wanted someone else.</p><p>Amity was staring in disbelief. She panicked when she saw her pick the note up, although she couldn’t tell if it was relief or sadness that she realized that Luz didn’t think it was her. “That isn’t… Luz…”</p><p>Luz turned and stared at Amity, “You, uh, you never said who it was that you wanted to ask during Grom…”</p><p>Amity steeled herself, courage from the dance and her own desires filled her, “Do you remember… what Azura told her at the end?” Luz blushed as Amity walked forward. She grabbed Luz, and pulled her into a dip, exactly like Luz had her earlier. </p><p>“That thing I wanted to say, all those years ago. The information I asked you to come here for. It was simple.” Amity and Luz both stared deeply into each other's eyes, and the final part of the line was recited by both at the same time.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Amity leaned forward and sealed the end of the scene. It wasn’t long. Just a short peck at best. But both were blushing furiously after it.</p><p>That wouldn’t be the last time the Azura Book Club would meet, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last time Amity’s hideout was the meeting place. Amity had a whole new reason to get away there, and Luz was the entire core of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh man, this one actually hurt to write. My own writing never does that to me. I really love the blight siblings, all three. The dynamic between them is also so adorable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>